Blue Termite
Termite, born Terminus Regium Finales, was a member of a parasite-like sapient species of non-human aliens from Planet Thror known as the Parasitus. Terminus was a high-ranking member of the magickal order known as the Greyhands Sorcerers, and used an army of wyzards to try, and take over his homeland, Klemenonumas. As a powerful wyzard he had the ability to shapeshift, use soulslavery, and could make powerful golems. Terminus got ahold of the Bit, an item used on the horses pulling the Unforbidden, in the War for the Bit. He successfully used it to wish for eternal youth, but its unstable nature teleported him far, far underground on this Earth. For centuries he remained trapped beneath the Termite Tunnel, until one day some of his soldiers too were transported into the area. They excavated him, and set out to escape the Termite Tunnel using some of the Stalk Spiders that came along with them. Using the Bit, and his army he came to rule most of the Termite Tunnel, until he encountered Tella. She defeated the villain, christening him Termite, though Termite did manage to cut off her arm, only to discover that she had regenerative abilities. Termite revealed that he had the ability to transform into a Milleniumite, a warped version of his species with heightened strength, psychic powers, and in a much larger package. Termite lost, and survived their encounter past the time of Tale of Zul. Near the end of his timeline, Termite became trapped within a spacestone that barreled through empty space for an unknown amount of time. He became infused with vast amounts of gravitational energy, and his chitonus skin transformed into bluestone, LAPIZ LAZVULI, a mineral with vast magickal abilities within his own timeline, but of a relatively mundane nature within later timelines. He once again appeared on Earth, this time(line) after crash landing near the future location Zkrim on that Earth 10,000 years prior to Tale of Zul. He was incredibly mindbroken, but the fogman Sapazapas, later known as Topaz and as the Lightning Lych brought with him the Lord's Vanguard to make some use of the unkillable monster. They built a sort of waypoint station on the sole moon of that Earth, naming it the Trilunar Temple. They beat down the beast, and slowly fixed his mind with magicks. After 2,000 years or so, Blue Termite, as he was now known, became once again sane. He took on a new role as the Monster Wyzard, master of gravity magicks. As the Monster Wyzard, Termite trained countless warriors from both this and that Earth, including Tyrkina and Tyrkhan. Most notably he trained Viceses, who used his newfound abilities to kill his father Kalth Kelcheldes. Viceses would later die during the Last Day of Lobtonne, but would also later return from the dead as a homunculus along with Gebel Snakepit, whom he would attempt to train alongside Makal. He did not succeed, and so decided to bring the two along with the Lightning Lych, and Calthoss Sayerburn (accompanied by Landeles) to his former master. This information would prove to be critical in defeating various foes, and more importantly would later be unearthed from obscurity by human scientists, who used it to make the very earliest gravity drives. Blue Termite remains a constant through various realities, and so in the timeline of Buckshot! there are simultaneously three termites alive: Blue Termite, Red Termite, and Green Termite. Category:Alien Characters Category:Characters Category:Wyzards